Finding Amaimon's Favorite Flavor
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: "As I walked away Amaimon said, "Thanks for the sweets." I looked back with a glare and an unwanted blush but he was already gone into his room. I put my fingers to my lips and let a little smile pass. Maybe waking up so early was not so bad."


_**A/N:**_** Don't know why I'm even posting this but the idea wouldn't get out of my head and I'm not letting wasted time go to waste… Plus I've been in such a writer's stump for a while so every bit of creativity should be shown until my muse decides to take it away again.**

Walking down the seemingly endless hallways was easy if you knew your way, not that hard if you're planning to walk the whole thing, and only a little harder if you had to carry something heavy towards the end of it, but it was damn hard if you had to carry heavy boxes that blocked everything from view.

That's what I had to do right now.

"Damn Mephisto!" I growled out as I thought of that man's strange request, "why the hell do _I _have to have to carry this luggage to the room when _he _can just magic up there like he does with all his other crap." let's just say that waking me up early to do _anything _is a death sentence.

I let out an angry sigh once again as I had to place all these things down and find the keys to this room. "What the heck is in all of these suitcases anyway? It feels like he put lead weights in here. And where the _hell are those keys!_"

This morning was just not getting any better.

Not only was I woken up early, but then I couldn't find where Mephisto told me to go to get the luggage, and then I almost fell down the stairs to be crushed by luggage, and then, after the long hallway with said luggage, I can't find the _freaking keys!_

I was about to just give up on the day when my hand hit the cold metal that would unlock the door. I let a little smile pass my lips after I opened the door and settled the luggage in the room. I let out a sigh of relief when it was all done and realized that my lips felt a bit chapped. I shook my head and thanked my lucky stars that this was the only lasting effect of that illness I went through just days before.

I put on some cherry cheesecake lip balm on and left the room, but the door opened on me and I fell onto someone, but how we fell also brought our lips together.

I quickly got up and widened my eyes when I saw Amaimon. "W-what are you doing here?"

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and said, "I was seeing what room brother put me in."

I glared at him and said, "So you're the reason I'm up at this early hour. What the hell are in those suitcases anyway?"

"Stuff I bought from this country and my candy supply."

I finally gave up and hung my head saying, "Of course. Well," I yawned, "Glad to have you here, etcetera and etcetera. Now time for me to get back to bed."

As I walked away Amaimon said, "Thanks for the sweets."

I looked back with a glare and an unwanted blush but he was already gone into his room. I put my fingers to my lips and let a little smile pass. Maybe waking up so early was not so bad.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

Every day for the next few months or so, I would have a different sweet flavor of lip balm on, and every day of that time, Amaimon would find some way to get me to kiss him. Knowing that demon's sweet tooth, he was only kissing me to get an extra taste of sugar, and that saddened me. Not that I minded since he was not bad looking, and he was not a bad kisser either, but I was starting to run out of flavors. I started to panic because as soon as I ran out and he kissed my lip, although soft _and_ un-chapped, he wouldn't kiss me anymore.

Now I'm sure you're wondering why I not just reuse a flavor and be done with it. The thing was though after the first kiss of the same flavor of cherry cheesecake he asked, "Tasting the same thing over and over gets boring." and one thing I don't want is the Earth King to be bored with me.

Finally as I look into my, now, humongous lip supply container, I realized, I used all of them.

That made me depressed.

I sat against my wall and looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. It was bound to happen one day, but I didn't want it to be so soon. After being around the sugar addict for all this time, I had to say that I didn't want to let him go because… dare I say it? I love him.

Thinking back on it, when I first met him I was partially disgusted by his ways of entertainment, but he grew on me to such a point that I think my heart will break if he leaves.

When I opened my eyes, they turned into saucers as I realized that Amaimon was leaning over me. I blushed and asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." he leaned in closer, "What do you taste like today?" My blush deepened as he leaned in, but as he was just about to lip at my lips, I looked away, forcing him to lick my cheek. I shivered at the new sensation, but he only smirked and said, "What's the matter?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and said, "I don't have a flavor for you today."

It was silent for a while, so long that I thought he left, which left me crest-fallen, but a presence on my lips brought me back to reality. Amaimon was kissing me! When he let go he smiled, "This is the best flavor yet." He leaned close and said, "I don't think I could get bored of this."

I smiled and the sensation of tears started to play at my eyes, but I held them back and bravely said, "Then should I give you some more?"

Amaimon never gave an answer, as he kissed me again. Though when we found our naked way to the bed he replied, "I'll never be bored with you because you're my favorite sweet."


End file.
